User talk:KillFeedz OG
Please For the love of all things, Stop doing to same shit you do on every single wiki you go to, stop stalking me on wiki's, stop making wiki's a headache for me to be on, it's is so damn annoying, Learn how to edit things properly, stop undoing good edits, stop making bad edits, i've seen you get blocked on 2 wiki's now, i know you can actually make a good edit here and there, but for gods sake, i'm not having an edit war with you on here, there isn't any admins at all, staff currently take care of it, So for fucks sake, Don't undo anything, talk to me, TALK to me before you get it in your head for the third time that you're always right. Go into the chat, let me know when you want to talk, because i don't want to deal with you and your ego without having the chance to actually explain why i undid your edits. And for the love of god, Read this wiki's policies, not every wiki runs on the callofduty wiki's policies, Just read them. --KATANAGOD :Way to prove my point.. --Kat Re: No worries man, I know you're a nice guy, Sorry for starting all of it in the first place, No hard feelings, in the future if we have any problems make sure we talk it out with out being aggressive. Sorry for being hostile in the first place. Only reason i undid the edits was because you undid mine that removed a non-existent category, the other on the portal 2 page really took away most of the formatting on the page. For the other one the anon made, what he put there was out of context and also just didn't fit. Anyways, Just make sure we have communication next time, and i'm sure we'll be good. --Kat Re: All you have to do is use (Letter or word) and you get VALVE --Kat Hey I think having Dr. Name just looks better then having Doctor Name imo. the way you switched it, Just doesn't look right personally. Let me know what you think kat :I think Dr. Gordon Freeman for example sounds more professional. --kat Hmm It looks like way to much bolded font for a page. the name of said person is fine as it is. We don't want to over do it. And also, thank you for talking it out. :) -kat Re: Zombine I never said they didn't. The section describes the lack of mutations yes, but it's describing the mutations/appearance of a zombine. They have headcrabs and lack skulls, making the info valid. Damac1214 13:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: I've never wanted to edit war with you, I have always seeked to discuss it. I've seen you make A LOT of good edits. I'm going to request you get this idea that i'm out to get you out of your head, I can tell your a good guy, I don't want to make you an enemy. Damac1214 13:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good :). When I see an edit of yours i don't like, but is reasonable, i'll discuss it with you. I expect the same cooperation from you :). Damac1214 14:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Like i said Before, refrain from doing big article changes. We need to decide what to do in a consensus, Please stick to grammar changes or italicizing things like you usually do please. (At least until we decide what to do) -kat Undo Why'd you undo my edit? It was still half finished. Dragolien 17:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Ok, I've redone it properly. Hello You're unblocked, do not do anything related to article formatting until This is closed and the community has decided what we we'll do with page formats. Note that i won't hesitate to block you again if you continue changing things without the forum reaching a consensus. -kat :It appears you haven't read anything above. stop changing article formats. This is your final warning. -kat ... Don't leave the vandalism template on peoples pages if they actually haven't vandalized anything. Thanks. 19:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your request for rollback N o. -- Sactage (talk) 22:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, really? You give Kat adminship and you can't even give me rollback? I undid those edits because it had bad grammer, bad format and was just useless. Why can't I just simply have rollback, when Kat gets admin rights right away? That is just bad business on places such as Wikia. -- ::Reply to messages here, please, as the header on my talk page states you should. Now, I'm going to be blunt: I do not trust you enough to give you any rights. While I understand you intend to be a help to us, the fact you classified that edit as vandalism shows that you do not understand the difference between an edit that simply has a bad format but was made in good faith, and one that is obvious vandalism by a user with the intent of defacing a page. When you can do that without fail, and are able to tell a user correctly why you reverted his edit, you may then possess rollback. -- Sactage (talk) 15:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oi Did you make this yourself? http://www.facebook.com/HalfLifeWiki , if so I'm going to have to ask for the password for it, and also you can't do this without talking to me or Sactage. thanks. 05:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Spam Please refrain from spamming the chat. Despite the small community and small number of people in the chat, Spam is still spam. Thank You. 21:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay then Considering you've been blocked twice already, have shown to have problems with dealing with criticism, I don't think you should be in charge of the official facebook page. It's not your right to do, and you didn't ask admins if you could do it, Not only is that insubordination, it's not the way this is going to work, unless you want to be blocked for an extended period of time, you will give the passwords. Not to be threatening, but I don't want you to handle the official page for this wiki. Maybe sometime in the future if you can show more maturity. 21:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re Sorry but you're wrong here. Do not undo good edits correcting grammar. One more outburst/edit war from you and you can take a break. 20:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Excuse me? 20:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I am going to say this right now, and I am only going to say it once: you are the one with the "cocky" attitude. You create edit wars as if it is your job, and then you blame other users for causing the edit war when you are reprimanded for it, when it is clearly your fault. You go around acting as if you are some sort of god, who is all-knowing, better than everyone else, and always right. You are not. You are a user who needs to improve his behaviour and understand when to stop and relax if he wishes to continue editing here. This is your last-chance warning. You will not receive any further notice before you are blocked for misconduct. -- Sactage (talk) 21:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::How am I the one with the cocky attitude? Give me some examples of a 'cocky attitude'. Plus, I don't really care about this wiki, as well as Wikia. I come here to have fun and edit stuff. I never have a cocky attitude, or the all knowing, or the god attitude, or anything. I come here and edit. I don't start edit wars here - if one who undoes an edit first, doesn't really start an edit war. The next person who undoes there edit is starting the edit war. I never really edit war here, or do anything. I want 5 examples of a 'god' and a 'cocky attitude'. -- ::::1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. -- Sactage (talk) 21:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Let's not forget you also repeatedly asked a Wikia staff member for administrator powers here, after I had denied your request. -- Sactage (talk) 21:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::First of all, how is 1 and 2 having a cocky attitude? I simply asked him to drop his, and there was no cockiness in there. Second, 4 is not cocky at all, just a big dispute with no cockiness in it, either. And the one I'm most concerned about, how is 5 a cocky attitude when I'm apologizing? Pretty much, you're just putting up random example when you can't find any other ones. -- :::::::Or your just refusing to admit it. 21:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No, they have no relation to being cocky nor cockiness. Therefore, since they aren't cocky, he just can't find any other ones. -- :::::::::No, those diffs are very relevant. In fact, you're also being cocky right now: claiming I am putting "random example" because I cannot find any edits where you are being cocky, when the diffs clearly illustrate such an attitude. You're trying to turn this on me and make it seem as if I am in the wrong, and as if you are right, and it's not working. I bid you good day, and I shall see you in July. -- Sactage (talk) 22:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) "how he has seen" vs "having seen" "Having seen" is better English than "how he has seen". It flows better in the sentence. Also, another user agreed with the edit, so I'm changing it back. :) Totalsolitude 22:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC)